Starfall the Jackal
This character is owned by MissHuntress. Basic Information Full name: Alleyen "Starfall" Soulimity Gender: Female Species: Jackal Race: Verdesiodan (a species I created, closed race) Physical Age: 1625 Mental Age: 34 Voice: Height: 3'3 Weight: 93 lbs Occupation: Witch of Necromancy Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Relationship Status: Taken/Married by Drako Soulimity Backstory (This takes place after her past. For info about her past backstory, read this ) Past the few years, Starfall has met Drako the DemonWeapon. They found out that they both share the same green blood and both agree that they could both be related since she is the original host of the blood. But ever since they met, Drako has brought his enemies into her life and now they both struggle to keep each other and their families safe from poachers, demons, and many more. But it wasn't always bad. Thanks to Drako, Hyperfrost was introduced into her life, whereas they got married months later and started a family. Due to Starfall's lack of energy and defense, Drako decided to experiment on her by injecting her with his own blood with special energy made into a chemical. But due to being too much for her body to handle, Starfall exploded, causing her critical injuries. She wakes up 3 weeks later in Drako's lab and realized that she has a different look. Drako has modified her abilities to become more apprehensive and attack with her own energy coming from her blood. With this ability, Starfall can make protecting much more easier. But it doesn't mean she can be undefeatable. She often loses fights due to her losing too much blood and passing out, making her an easy target. Years, later, the universe of mobius was slowly becoming consumed by corruption in the form of creatures. They only way to defeat them is to have great demon power teleport them into another plane in the universe that will dissolve the creatures out of existence, but costing the demons their life energy. Hyperfrost and Suta bravely accepted this fate to save the lives of their loved ones. Now, only Drako and Starfall only have each other to love. Personality Starfall is found most of the time to be compassionate and friendly to most people but will become hostile if action is taken. She often feels insecure about herself whenever someone calls her out or points out how she looks less feminine than most females, so she tries her best to look like she doesn't care when she really wants to snap back at them. She has sworn to do whatever it takes to protect her loved ones, showing that she is selfless. Likes -Spending time with her family and friends -Helping others -Adventures/Exploring -Relaxing, especially in hot springs -Training -Studying magic -Testing out experiments with her potions -Hunting for food, especially wild turkey -Socializing Dislikes -Anyone who tries to threaten or harm those she cares about -Being experimented on without consent -Being used -Technology; She's not really bothered by electronics, it just makes her feel uncomfortable -Syringes -Poachers -Anyone who is found disrespectful to anyone/anything Family Member Status -Joana Soulimity (mother) -Egon Soulimity (father) -Hyperfrost Soulimity (ex-husband, deceased) -Drako Soulimity (husband) -Andromeda Soulimity (daughter) -Edgar Soulimity (son) -Kune Soulimity (youngest son) -Skaeth Endoverse (adopted son) -Vana Soulimity (daughter in-law) Allies/Friends -Cythan Algato -Odyssey Cardiopath -Suta Soulimity (I'll add more when there's a chance to XP) Enemies (I'll add them where there's a chance to create some wiki pages for them since the majority of them are my characters) Powers/Abilities/Skills -Alchemy skills/Make simple potions -Communicate with spirits -Minor control over corpses -Summon weapons (maily small duel blades or a bow and arrows) made of bones -Collect energy from dead beings and convert it into life supporting energy for her -Sink/Phase into the ground to travel or avoid some attacks -Heal other's wounds when her blood has physical contact to their wound(s) Weakness/Disabilities -Starfall has a small, solid rune in her abdomen that supports the energy that keeps her blood and organs running and helps her look young. If it was broken, all organs and blood will stop functioning and weaken her. -She hardly uses her necromatic abilities, fearing that it will slowly corrupt her -She can ONLY sink into the ground when she has physical contact to natural grounds (grass, dirt, etc).But she cannot sink into things such as metal, platforms, cement, etc. -A green blooded verdesiodan carries the ability to self-heal naturally. But for Star, she did not gain that ability during birth. She cannot regenerate her own wounds. -She has bad aiming stability, usually misses when she fires arrows from her bow due to her blind eye (which has been cursed to never recover fully) -Losing too much of her blood from her own body instantly knocks her out Theme Song(s) Main theme song: Battle theme song: Trivia -Starfall has a missing iris on her left eye. This is due to her death where she was stabbed in the eye with a cursed dagger. -Starfall has a minor case of insomnia, she spends most of her nights making potions or exploring until she tires out -Her undead state, species, and necromancy practices are all a reference to Anubis -She has gotten the nickname, "Starfall", when she was reborn and a shower of falling stars crashed nearby the village she reappeared in -According to most RP sessions, her sneak and ambush(sneak, pounce, tear/claw) strategy is based off of the Hunter from the Left 4 Dead series. Photos starfall_soulimity_full_reference_sheet_by_scifienchantress-d805t5d.png|Updated Reference Sheet drawn by MissHuntress 11070231_422055027954500_8400555001789455215_n_by_ila_mae-d8o2afm (1).jpg|Drawn by Ila-Mae on Deviantart Starfostie.png|Starfall with her husband, Hyperfrost Starfalllll.png|Drawn by Giiovannii on Deviantart starfall_s_starlight__art_trade__by_iguruwashi-d855y82.jpg|Starfall using her magic in space(Drawn by Iguruwashi) Starfall Talksprite.gif|A sprite of Starfall talking(made by me) at_with_scifienchantress__starfall_in_sonic_x_by_missaquaanime-d83ycuj.png|Starfall hiding from Cosmo(Drawn by MissAquaAnime :3 ) star ref.png|A reference sheet of Starfall(made by me) Siren.png|This is a crossover picture I drew of Starfall as Maya from Borderlands 2 comission___by_pimpila-d8a1cwh.png|Drawn by HuatayFoxy Category:Female Category:Jackals Category:Other Category:Good Category:Dark Powers Category:Other Powers Category:Magic Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral